Shadow Heart
by Spartanica
Summary: Inuyasha realizes his full feelings for Kagome, but will feelings for Kikyo, a strange family of demons, and the last Jewel Shard get in their way? InuyashaKagome. Rated 'M' for lemons. Full summary inside. Chapter 8 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.**

**Summary: A love story. Inuyasha will not forget Kikyo, nor will he ever give up on her. And yet, he won't let Kagome go either. He must decide for any of them to have peace, and Kagome has been wonderfully patient with him, but she's starting to lose hope. What will Inuyasha do to win her back? Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, and later, Sango/Miroku. Will contain lemons. If you don't like it, go read a fluffy 'G' rated fic. This takes place after 167, when the only shard left is the one in Kohaku's back.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry if Inu and Kagome seem a bit Emo or out of character this chapter. They won't be for much longer. The reason I started this was because it's very similar to a love triangle in my life right now, so it will be following a pattern. PLEASE Read and REVIEW!!! Good reviews are what motivate me to update. The first chapter is just laying out the foundation for the story, it might be a little short.**

"How are your feet, Kagome?" Sango asked, kneeling in front of Kagome and helping her remove the bandages which covered her ankles and feet, still burnt from the acid in the stone demon's stomach.

"I think they're a lot better. I should be able to walk on them now." Kagome said, standing gingerly. Sango tossed the bandages into the fire, nodding.

Miroku sat on the other side of the fire, staff in one hand while his other arm was draped across his knees. "It's strange that they took so long to heal." He mused, frowning slightly.

Kagome shrugged. "It isn't as though I have a lot of control over that, Miroku." She said waspishly.

Miroku's eyes widened at the venom in her voice. She had been slightly bitter all day, ever since Inuyasha had declared he wanted to be alone and had walked off into the forest. It was nearly night, and he still hadn't returned.

"It must have been something in the acid, keeping the wounds fresh." Sango said forcefully, looking over at Miroku with a warning tone in her voice. He seemed to catch on, and fell silent. Sango returned to her place by the fire as Kagome pulled on her socks and shoes in awkward silence. Kirara and Shippo returned, each carrying firewood. Or rather, several sticks which they tossed into the fire.

"He's still not back?" Shippo chirped, sitting down next to the warm yellow flames.

"No." Kagome said quietly. "I think I'm going for a walk, too." She said suddenly, walking from the clearing.

Miroku and Sango glared at Shippo. "What'd I say?" He asked.

Kagome walked until her feet started throbbing in pain, then she sank down onto a rock, tucking a strand of her black hair behind one ear. She sighed to herself, wrapping her arms around her knees. She couldn't blame Inuyasha, really. How long had she really known him, anyway? A year, maybe two? Where as he had known Kikyo for far longer. "But still..." Kagome said quietly, resting her chin on her arms. "It's not as though Kikyo hasn't made her feelings clear. She doesn't want him anymore. And yet, he still loves her."

Kagome stood after a few more minutes, walking until she reached a stream, the clear water running through the swiftly growing moonlight. She let her legs collapse underneath her, landing on the soft grass. "It's actually really poetic..." Kagome thought to herself, closing her eyes and leaning back against a tree. "What they have is so special." Kagome plucked a stick from the dirt, tracing it through the water. "To have so much history with someone...And to love someone in every way, knowing that nothing will make you give up. No force could stop Inuyasha. If someday, Kikyo turned around and wanted him again, he'd go right back to her. And I couldn't stop him."

Kagome frowned suddenly, tossing the stick into the water, where she had begun to see Inuyasha's face reflected there. It vanished in a ripple, the stick drifting downstream. "He doesn't love me." She whispered suddenly. "It will always be Kikyo. He will never choose me."

She looked up, standing as she heard the sound of leaves ruffling. At first, she thought nothing of it, then realized there was no wind. She saw a hint of red through the trees and hopped over the creek, wincing as she landed. Her feet still hurt. She continued forward until she saw Inuyasha leaning against a large, flat rock. His arms were draped over his knees, and he stared forward as if he saw nothing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, moving over to him. He said nothing, as though he didn't hear her. "Get up, come on." She added forcefully. He didn't move. Didn't respond. She sat down next to him, and for a long time they sat in silence, then the sound of crying reached Kagome's ears. She turned to Inuyasha in surprise. He turned his face away from her, but she could still tell. Inuyasha was crying. Softly, yes, but crying just the same.

Kagome was so shocked, she wasn't sure what to say. She simply sat there, and after a while, he stood. At first, she thought he would say something to her, but instead, he walked away. Kagome took the hint. He wanted to be alone. Frustrated, she stood and walked back to camp. "Fine." Kagome muttered. "Fine." She repeated it. She couldn't wait for him forever. He was still hung up on Kikyo, depressed because she had left. "I can't anymore, I'm sorry." She growled to herself. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

She plopped down onto her sleeping bag, pulling it up to her chin. Miroku and Sango were already asleep, Kirara was curled up in Sango's lap and Shippo was next to the fire. Kagome closed her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep, for even though she opened her eyes what seemed like seconds later, the moon was high in the sky. But that wasn't the first thing she saw. The first thing she saw was an amber eye, gazing into her own. "GAH! INUYASHA!" Kagome squealed, scrambling to her feet and immediately wincing.

Inuyasha placed one finger on her lips to quiet her, his clawlike nail brushing her skin. "Kagome, come with me." He said softly, and turned, walking quietly from the clearing. Irritated, she followed.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," He started, but Kagome shook her head, interrupting him.

"No, I understand. I can't even imagine what you're going through..."

"You don't understand. I failed to protect Kikyo so many times-"

Kagome was starting to get angry. "I know why you were upset! The woman you love doesn't want you anymore, and she's leaving! You really think I wouldn't get that?!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "That's not true! That's not why I was upset."

"It is too! You love her, it's so obvious, there's no reason for you to deny it!" Kagome folded her arms, threatened to use 'sit' if he didn't cut it out. "But I love you too, Inuyasha!" It just slipped out. Silence fell over both of them.

"K-Kagome..I-I..."

"Don't. It doesn't matter anymore. You want to moon over Kikyo for the rest of your life? Fine. I'm done." Kagome stormed back to camp, tears clouding her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and so on and so forth.**

**Author's note: This is a bit of a dry chapter, it may be a bit short, but the dance will be next chapter! Read and Review, even if you only have two words to say.**

"Let's go." Kagome said abruptly. Miroku had already woken and was stretching, and Sango was putting out the fire.

Miroku started to ask Kagome what was wrong, but Sango silenced him with a look.

"Any ideas?" Kagome asked Miroku. "I really need to get back to my own time, I have a paper due really soon and I haven't even started it so..." Her voice faded into nothingness.

"Go," Sango said. "We'll head back to Kaede's village and try to think of another way to find Naraku's heart. If we find anything, we'll send for you."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Are you sure?"

Sango returned the smile. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Kagome walked back to the well and paused as she reached it. Her hands were clenched on the rim, and she started to look over her shoulder. "Inuyasha..." She said quietly, then shook her head. "No, I won't look back." She whispered, then jumped into the well.

As Kagome vanished in a bright blue light, Inuyasha stepped out from behind his tree, frowning.

Kagome scrambled back onto solid ground, thrilled to be home, since it had been almost a month this time. She had never been gone for so long. "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" She came racing from the well house, closing the door behind her and almost running directly into Hojo.

"Kagome! I'm glad you're feeling better. Your grandpa said you had a bad case of shingles. AND Measles at the same time! I wish I could do more, but my mom sent this over for you; It's a cream that should help with both." He said brightly, holding out a small box in brightly colored wrapping.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Oh, thank you, Hojo..." She said awkwardly, accepting the box. "Listen, i'd love to stay and chat but I really should get up to my room..."

"Say no more-" Hojo said, grinning. "You need your rest. I'll just pick you up tomorrow around seven, right?" He asked cheerily.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up, studying the contents of the box.

Hojo looked embarrassed. "For the winter formal...? Yuka and Eri said you wanted them to ask me for you..."

Kagome flushed. "Oh, right...Of course! Uh, yes. Seven tomorrow sounds great." She said, smiling in a rather false manner. She had, obviously, said nothing to any of her friends about wanting to go to the dance with Hojo, but now didn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

Hojo seemed to accept that. "Great, see you then." He turned and walked out of the shrine, whistling to himself.

Kagome sighed and started towards the house, flopping down onto her bed and tossing the shingles cream into a corner. "My god, that guy just doesn't give up." She muttered to herself, thinking about Hojo. "I mean, I supposedly have some skin rash and he comes to take me to the winter formal..."

"What's a winter formal?" A voice in her window caused Kagome to give a slight squeal, jumping to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled at Inuyasha, who hopped into the room. She regathered herself, as if nothing had happened. "Has Miroku found something?"

"No. But you didn't check with me to see if you could leave."

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha, SIT!"

"DAMN! KAGOME!!!"

Kagome turned and stormed through her door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha raced after her.

"What?"

Inuyasha suddenly looked embarrassed. "I just...Didn't want to leave it like that."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just frustrated. My feet still hurt really bad. You can stay here, if you want, but I need to finish this paper." She said.

Inuyasha nodded, and the silence stretched. Kagome was overly aware of the clock ticking on the wall behind her, and cleared her throat awkwardly. Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. Kagome was startled at first, then smiled faintly and returned the embrace.

Inuyasha's chin rested on Kagome's head and he inhaled her scent, becoming intoxicated by it and burying his face in her hair.

"Uh...Inuyasha?" Kagome said warily as Inuyasha gave a low purring sound, nuzzling her cheek.

As Inuyasha felt his Youkai bubbling to the surface, he abruptly released Kagome. "Oh no." He said, eyes wide as he looked at her. He turned and raced down the stairs, leaving Kagome to her homework.

Kagome blinked. "Ok..." She muttered to herself. "That was strange." She turned and plopped back down into her chair at her desk, pulling her papers and pens towards her.

Inuyasha tore from the house, running at a breakneck pace, silver hair flying behind him. He finally slowed, heart pounding in his chest. "What was that?" He murmured to himself, shaking his head as his demon instincts continued to fight for dominance. "What was I feeling for Kagome?" As he came back around the block, he found he was regaining control, until he saw Kagome through her window. "Mate." His Youkai growled, and he stumbled back, climbing into a tree. It would be better if he slept outside tonight. For Kagome's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and so on and so forth.**

**Author: I've been really busy lately, but I think I'm back to a regular updating schedule. Or I will be soon, anyway. Read and Review, as always.**

Kagome stared at the blank white paper, pencil in her hand and her eyes somewhat unfocused. She placed the tip of the pencil down. 'Indent' She thought vaguely, moving the pencil about an inch over. Then she stopped again. Words just weren't flowing. A paper on American history...How stupid. Why should anyone care about other country's origins? 'I guess that's what I get for signing up for International Studies.' Kagome dropped her pencil, erasing the tiny dot her lead had made on the paper.

Kagome smiled to herself and snatched her pencil once more. "Sacred Jewel Shard-A Hanyou's story." She underlined the title and paused for a moment.

So small, the sacred Jewel

To bring such pain and anger

To heighten powers and bring distrust

To bring betrayal and danger

So small, the sacred Jewel

To be broken even smaller

To be scattered across the land

To grow the tree even taller

So small, the sacred Jewel

To break a love so true

So small, the sacred Jewel

To give hope anew

So small, the sacred Jewel

I don't want it any more

All it does is bring me pain

And agony galore

Kagome frowned at the words scrawled across the paper. It wasn't exactly worthy of a Nobel Prize or anything, but it seemed fitting at the moment. Tossing her pencil back onto the desk, she looked out the window and saw Inuyasha sitting high in a tree several yards away, clearly sleeping. "What is he doing?" She wondered out loud, then shook her head and fell face-first onto her bed, not bothering to get under the covers.

Inuyasha cracked open one eye, watching as Kagome plopped onto her bed. He tilted his head to one side, wondering what she had written on the paper. She appeared to have a great deal of trouble with it, but seemed pleased with the end result. "Damn, I wish I could see it." Inuyasha muttered to himself, scowling as he craned his neck, trying to read it, but couldn't from that distance. Frustrated, he turned and made himself comfortable, waiting for morning.

When morning finally came, Kagome yawned, sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She stumbled into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She had taken a shower last night, sometime between trying to start her history paper and writing the poem. Now, she ran a brush through her hair, skipping several tangles, lack of enthusiasm being responsible for that. She trotted downstairs, greeting her mother who was busy cooking, and was slightly surprised to see Inuyasha already wolfing down her mother's food.

"Good morning, Kagome." Her mother said lightly, apparently quite pleased that Inuyasha was enjoying the food so much. Kagome smiled, sitting opposite Inuyasha and starting to eat her own breakfast.

"I'll wait for you at the well." Inuyasha said suddenly, just as Kagome sat down. He sprang to his feet, rushing out the door. Kagome lifted one eyebrow, but simply shrugged and continued to eat. Inuyasha turned and trotted back towards the house once he had gone all the way around it. He sprang to Kagome's window, pressing his nose against the glass and smiling as he spotted the poem on her desk. The smile faded as he continued to read, and once he had finished, he simply sat on her windowsill, thinking.

Kagome's thoughts wandered, as they so often did in the morning, and she ended up thinking about her poem. She hadn't really been focused on what she was writing, the words seemed to echo from her pencil on their own. "Oh no." She said suddenly and stood abruptly. Grandpa and her Mother stared at her. Without explaining, she turned and ran upstairs to her room as quickly as she could, just in time to see Inuyasha sitting in her window.

"Let's go, Kagome." He said quietly, hopping down from the windowsill. Kagome sighed, sweeping the poem from her desk. She had fully intended to throw it away, but instead folded it up and stuck it in her pocket.

"Inuyasha, I can't go!" She called after him, trying to catch up as he walked towards the well house.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked, sounding childish and grumpy.

"I..." Kagome's voice faded, then she calmed herself down. "I'm going out with Hojo tonight." She said smoothly.

"You'll be back in time." Inuyasha said, walking over to the well. Kagome caught his arm just before he jumped in.

"I really don't want to miss this." She said carefully. "I'll come back to the feudal era as soon as it's over, ok?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Fine." He said, jumping into the well. Kagome let out a small yelp as the bright blue light flashed in her eyes, then stood frustrated as Inuyasha vanished.

"What's so special about a 'Winter Formal' anyway?" Inuyasha growled, stomping through the trees to where he had left Miroku and Sango.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku said once he came into view. He frowned slightly. "Where's Kagome?"

"She had things to do." Inuyasha muttered angrily. "Come on. Let's go."

"Go where?" Sango asked, scrambling to her feet and picking up her Hiraikotsu. "We don't have any leads as to how we can defeat Naraku." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well we won't get anywhere just sitting around staring at each other." Sango's eyes widened in mild surprise.

"Ok, ok." She said. Inuyasha took off at a dead sprint through the trees. "INUYASHA!" Sango cried, but he didn't slow down. Miroku looked just as baffled as she did. "We'd better go..." Sango said as Kirara transformed. Sango and Miroku clambered onto her back and the firecat took off, trying to catch up to the half demon running beneath them.

As Inuyasha ran, he became aware of a bizarre scent wafting through the trees from up ahead. It smelled exactly like Kagome...But there was also the scent of her mother's cooking...And strangely enough, the scent of roses. He sped up, feeling as though his heart would burst. Sango frowned, seeing Inuyasha's speed increase even further.

"What...?" She was cut off as Kirara also sprang forward, going faster than she ever had. Shippo climbed to the front of Kirara's neck, eyes wide. "I smell ninja food! And strawberries and rain!" He said happily, reaching his head forward as if to make Kirara go faster. Sango and Miroku stared at each other.

"I don't smell any of those things..." Sango said warily. Then suddenly she stopped, staring at Miroku, who had fallen asleep. "I actually feel a bit tired myself..." Sango suddenly shook her head. "Wait...I know what this is..." Her voice began to fade as she fought to remain conscious. "It's a demon...We have to fight it..." She murmured.

"No, Miroku, wake up." She beat his arm feebly with one fist. "Our desires will destroy us..." After a few more seconds, the smell of wildflowers and honey drifted to Sango. Blackness began to close over her vision just as a small village came into view. She thought she smelled Miroku as well, but he was behind her, he scent would be going the other way...Confused, she finally passed out, leaning forward into Kirara's fur as the firecat began to descend towards the village.

Kagome smiled, looking at her reflection in a mirror. A deep midnight blue dress fell from her shoulders down to her ankles. The dress itself was strapless, and tiny diamonds made the material sparkle and glitter in the light of her room. Her mother knocked on the door twice, then came in.

"Here, Kagome." She said kindly, holding out a pale blue wrap, draping it over her daughter's shoulders. "Thanks, mom." Kagome said happily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was swept back into an elegant bun, with two curled strands framing her face.

She hugged her mother just as there was a knock at the front door. Kagome rushed downstairs, forgetting all about Inuyasha for the first time. Hojo smiled upon seeing Kagome. "You look beautiful." He said simply, offering her his arm. She grinned and took it. "Thank you," She glanced over her shoulder. "Bye mom!" She called, and the pair walked out the door.

Inuyasha reached the village just as Kirara landed a few paces in front of him. Overwhelmed from all these pleasing scents, he barely noticed the unconscious Miroku and Sango. "What's going on?" Shippo chirped, hopping down from Kirara's back as their favorite scents began drifting away. "I want my ninja food!" He cried, running forward towards the largest building. Kirara followed, and Inuyasha himself was itching to run in the direction of Kagome's scent, but he restrained himself.

He was starting to feel tired, anyway. "Inu...Yasha..." Sango's voice caused him to look over at her. She was barely awake, having fallen from Kirara's back as she sprang towards the building. "It's a rare demon...One who takes demon and human desires and destroys them using the desires themselves. Humans fall into a deep sleep when they smell the demon, who takes on the scent of each individual's most beloved thing, while full demons become slaves to it..." Her voice began to drift, but Inuyasha was suddenly thinking more clearly.

He grasped Sango's shoulder. "No, wait, Sango, how do I defeat this demon?!" He said urgently.

"I'm afraid you can't." A voice from ahead of him caused Inuyasha to look up, seeing an extremely humanoid demon standing a few feet away, except for the fact that his skin was a deep midnight blue. That was Inuyasha's favorite color, as it turned out. "You want Kagome...It's obvious. Just as the monk and demon slayer pine only for each other. The two demons inside are already slaves to me...But I think I'll have a bit of fun with you...Hanyous are always interesting to deal with."

The demon stepped down from the steps of the large building, and Inuyasha shook his head, the scent of Kagome drowning out the others. Sango had passed out again, and Miroku was smiling faintly in his sleep. "Lecherous monk. Probably dreaming something filthy about the demon slayer." The demon said, smiling bitterly.

"Oh, but do I detect a hint of jealousy?" The demon reached out, stroking Inuyasha's cheek with one long, blue finger. Inuyasha snarled, although he found he couldn't move. The moment the demon touched him, he felt his Youkai surging forward, trying to take control. And it was winning. "Yes...Why don't you go retrieve your dear priestess now? It is your greatest desire, is it not?" The demon whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly blazed red. "Kagome." He murmured, turning and sprinting off through the forest towards the well, leaving the demon smiling behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha raced through the trees, his white hair billowing out behind him as he sprang into the air, bounding from treebranch to treebranch, heading towards the well. His eyes blazed a fierce red, his claws digging into the bark of an old oak as he jumped headfirst into the well in a flash of blue light. As he fell, only one thought dominated his mind. "Kagome."

Kagome laughed as Hojo spun her around, her dress flaring at her ankles and her hair flying around her face. As the song ended and the band took a break, Hojo took her hand and led her outside, where they stood alone on the balcony.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Kagome." Hojo said softly. She smiled.

"Thank you, Hojo." She had her arms folded, surpressing a shiver in the brisk night. Hojo took notice and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Kagome felt the heat from his body and fought another shiver that didn't have much to do with thecold. She turned her face up to his, and saw the look in his eyes. He loved her. For whatever reason, he loved her. She still hadn't really figured that out.

He lowered his face, brushing his lips against Kagome's, and just as she started to sink into it, she thought of Inuyasha. "Oh no." She whispered, pulling away.

"What is it?" Hojo asked kindly, his arms now around her waist, studying Kagome's face with concern.

Kagome shook her head. 'Why was I thinking of Inuyasha? I told myself I need to start moving on...' Her thought pattern was interrupted by the sudden explosion of red.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, seeing the half demon tackle Hojo to the ground. He turned to look at her, and she saw the red of his demon eyes. Luckily, he had simply knocked Hojo unconscious.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled, moving towards her. He placed one hand on either of her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. Kagome stared into his eyes, seeing only blind lust and animal instinct, and for the first time, she was truly afraid of this half demon before her.

"Sit!" Kagome cried. There was a flash of light, and the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck trembled, then cracked and fell to the floor. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she tried to shove him back, but Inuyasha grasped her wrists and pinned her in place, kissing her roughly.

Kagome shook her head and pulled her head back, while Inuyasha bit down on her lip, drawing blood. She let out a small cry of pain and wrenched away from him, running down towards the stairs, but he sprang into the air and landed in front of her.

"Inuyasha, please..." Kagome whispered, taking a few steps back, but he grasped her arm in an iron grip. Desperate for a way to stop him, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Inuyasha! You're hurting me!" The hanyou grasped her other arm, kissing her once more, but she pulled back again. "Inuyasha!" She shouted, and his ear twitched. He hesitated, but then threw her to the ground and took both her arms in his hands. "I love you!" Kagome cried through her tears. Inuyasha's ear twitched again and his grip softened. His eyes flickered, then reverted to hazel, while his claws shrank in size.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, scrambling back a few feet on the steps, looking up at him as he stood, then looked down at her and realized what had happened.

"Kagome...I..." He said hoarsly, voice rasping as he reached towards her. She flinched, and he withdrew his hand, looking down at her trembling form. Her hair was falling out of it's elegant updo, and her dress was torn in two places...'Midnight blue.' Inuyasha thought.

"I'm sorry...Kagome i'm so sorry..." Inuyasha took a few steps back, sinking to his knees. "D-did I hurt you?" He whispered.

Kagome looked at the half demon as he lowered his gaze in shame and guilt. She had known magic long enough to recognize spellwork when she saw it, but she was still shaken. "No..." She responded softly.

Inuyasha looked up, and saw her bleeding lip and the forming bruises on her arms. "Oh god, yes I did..." He said, moving over to her. She avoided his gaze and looked down at the marble steps of the balcony. He touched her lip lightly with his finger, and she pulled away. "Kagome, please, you have to know that wasn't me..."

Kagome said nothing. She knew, but it wasn't just Inuyasha's demon form that had shaken her. It was the realization that she still had feelings for him. Strong ones. And she knew it was only her love that had broken whatever spell had been cast on him.

"Please forgive me." Inuyasha suddenly swept Kagome into a hug. He held her tightly, and she felt his chin buried in her shoulder. She blinked in surprise, then slowly hugged him back. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened and she pulled back. "What?" She whispered.

Inuyasha smiled faintly, and Kagome saw the faintest hint of tears in his eyes. "A demon who takes people's desires and turns them against their conjurer drew me and the others to him. He cast a spell...To make me come for you...Something about his magic subdued my human half and I-I couldn't think. I never meant...I mean, I wouldn't have..."

Kagome pressed one finger to his lips to quiet him. "It's all right, Inuyasha." She said softly. He helped her to her feet. "I think we should go back to the feudal era now."

Inuyasha hesitated as she started walking. He could tell she was still shaken. And he really didn't blame her for that. "Kagome, do you trust me again?" He asked.

She paused, then looked over at him and smiled sadly. "Yes. I know it wasn't you. I just..." Her voice petered off into nothing.

Inuyasha frowned, catching up as Kagome continued walking. "What's wrong?"

"I had just come to accept the fact that you would always want Kikyo and suddenly you say that you love me...I was over you!" She nearly shouted it, tears once more clouding her eyes, although it could have had more to do with the searing pain in her arms.

Inuyasha blinked, remaining silent for so long that Kagome was forced to sigh quietly. "I just need some time." She said softly, turning back towards the wellhouse which had now come into view. She jumped down into the well, and a few seconds later Inuyasha followed.

"Kagome..." He said, reaching out and touching her arm. She jerked away.

"No, I can't even sort out my own thoughts, let alone hear yours." She said bitterly.

He glared at her and darted around in front of her, blocking her path. "Wait just a second." He said. She stared at him. "I will always love Kikyo in the way I love her. She was my first love, the first person who ever showed me compassion. I can't just forget about her."

Tears stung in Kagome's eyes and she tried to sidestep him, but once again he blocked her path. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you too." He said softly. She looked up at him, confused. "I can share something with you that I never did with Kikyo, we have a relationship very different from the one Kikyo and I had." He took her hands gently in his. "I don't ever want to lose you." He murmured.

Kagome moved forward suddenly and flung her arms around Inuyasha's waist, feeling his own wrap around her shoulders and hold her tightly.

Kagome rested on Inuyasha's back as he tore through the trees. She had borrowed priestess garb from Kaede just before they left for the small village with the demon of desire. "How will we get by without you being affected by his magic?" She asked over the roar of the wind as he jumped into the trees.

Inuyasha grinned. "Because right now the only desire I have is to kill that demon." He glanced over at her. "And from what Kaede told us, priestesses are immune to the fatigue he brings on, so you should be fine too."

Kagome nodded, and after a while strange scents began to flow to her. "Smell it?" Inuyasha asked as he grinned, finding his Youkai well subdued.

"Yes...Honey and cinnamon and..." Her voice stopped and she turned slightly red. The third scent was Inuyasha's, but he seemed to know that already.

His voice was soft. "You smell me, don't you?"

"Yes." Kagome replied. Inuyasha squeezed her hand briefly in his own as she slid from his back.

"I smelled you earlier. That's how the demon knew to send me after you." He explained before drawing Tetsuiga. "Let's go find Miroku and Sango." He said.

Sango winced slightly in her sleep, rolling onto her side as her eyelids flickered with some vivid dream. "Miroku." She whispered, and suddenly sat upright. She was in a windowless, apparently doorless room in her kimono, which was strange since she had fallen asleep in her armor. Her Hiraikotsu and sword were nowhere in sight either. THe only other thing in the room was Miroku, who was still fast asleep.

"Wake up." Sango said, shaking his shoulder probably a little harder than she needed to. He simply frowned and rolled over. "Get up!" She said loudly, kicking his side. His eyes snapped open and he let out a yell of surprise as he sprang to his feet, looking for his attacker. /P 

When his gaze found Sango, he glared at her. "That wasn't nice." He said grumpily, one hand on his stomach where she had kicked him. The moment their eyes met, an unexplainable surge of emotion sprang into Sango's heart. From the look on Miroku's face, she guessed he felt it too.

"Miroku..." Sango said quietly as he moved towards her, lowering his lips to hers.

Author: Haha! Always leave 'em wanting more. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Author: This chapter may seem a bit short, and it is, because it's part one of two. The next part will be coming as soon as I can. I feel inclined to warn you, this is a Miroku/Sango lemon chapter, so be prepared and enjoy!

When his gaze found Sango, he glared at her. "That wasn't nice." He said grumpily, one hand on his stomach where she had kicked him. The moment their eyes met, an unexplainable surge of emotion sprang into Sango's heart. From the look on Miroku's face, she guessed he felt it too.

"Miroku..." Sango said quietly as he moved towards her, lowering his lips to hers.

Sango shivered slightly as the kiss grew longer, and something in the back of her mind poked into her conscious thought.

"Wait." She stepped away from him, although every part of her was screaming not to. "It's the demon of desire...His name is Hideo, he causes humans and demons to follow their greatest desire." She whispered as Miroku simply smiled and kissed her softly once more.

"What's so bad about that?" He murmured against her lips.

She gave a quiet moan of regret, forcing herself to pull away from Miroku again. "If you give into the desire, you become his slave."

Miroku's eyes were clouded with some sort of gray film, but there was a flicker of light with Sango's words.

"Yes, keep fighting it Miroku." She said urgently, shaking his arm and smiling slightly. He shook his head, stumbling back with his right hand clenched as though trying to contain the wind tunnel. After several minutes, he finally sighed and sank to the floor, looking tired but content as he reopened his eyes and smiled in Sango's direction.

"You did it." Sango went to Miroku's side and sat down next to him.

"Thanks to you." He replied, draping one arm around her shoulders. He looked down at her and she at him, and he leaned down towards her again, then paused, frowning.

Sango met him the rest of the way, kissing him very gently on the lips. "You have broken his spell, there are no consequences now." She said softly.

She thought a lecherous gaze would cover his face, a perverted glee at the invitation, but instead a look of pure love crossed his face, and when he kissed her, it held all the pent up passion the two of them shared. Sango felt Miroku's tongue gently brush against her lips and opened slightly, feeling him explore the crevices of her mouth, their tongues tangling together as the battle for dominance started.

It was short lived, as Miroku had a little more experience in these sort of fights. Sango lay down slowly on the floor of the small room, and Miroku lay next to her, holding her body close to his as they continued kissing.

His right hand was placed palm-down on the ground, and his left began wandering, moving gently to her stomach and pulling the top of her kimono up, exposing her navel. His fingers slid up to her breast, cupping it gently in his palm and shifting so he was on top of Sango instead of beside her.

Sango gave a quiet moan as Miroku began massaging her, supporting himself with his knees and using both hands, gently carressing her sensitive nipples. Suddenly she stood up, breaking their kiss.

Miroku looked slightly embarrassed, hoping he hadn't pushed her too far. But then she pulled off her entire kimono, then stood before him completely nude. She thought he would have ogled, as he had the time he had seen her in the hot springs, but his eyes never left her face, and instead he moved to her, arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close in a tender kiss.

As Miroku pulled off his robe and laid Sango on top of it, she took a moment to let her eyes drift over his body, well toned arms and his erection. She pulled her eyes away from his manhood, speaking quietly even as Miroku began kissing her again softly, moving to her jawline then her neck.

"I've never done this before, Miroku."

He paused for one brief moment, kissing her gently on her forehead. "I know." He said, then hesitated. "Do you want me to stop?"

In answer, Sango wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for another long kiss. Miroku's left hand traveled down her stomach, slowing as it reached her entrance. His fingers moved gently along the outside, and Sango gave a very quiet moan as he softly pushed his index finger inside her. He added a second finger, then another, stretching her inside while trailing kisses down her neck.

"Miroku..." Sango found herself whimper slightly, arching her back as she felt her muscles tense, trying to pull Miroku deeper. He smiled, looking up at her. "Patience, Sango." He said quietly.

He trailed off to one side, kissing each breast before moving back to her neck and collarbone. He extracted his fingers, licking each one clean then claiming Sango's mouth once more. She tasted herself on his tongue, then felt his manhood brush her entrance. He asked permission with his eyes, and she gave it.

Miroku entered her very gently at first, then began to move his hips in a rythmic motion that Sango matched beneath him. As their lovemaking grew rougher and faster, he felt himself drawing close to cumming, but he wanted his lover to cum first. The heat between them grew and Sango let out a cry that held his name, then felt her cum in the way he knew he was about to.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, fingers clawing at his back as she climaxed, then felt him cum inside her.

"I love you, Sango." Miroku whispered, kissing Sango gently on the forehead as he pulled out of her, laying next to her on the floor. He pulled his robes back over his head as Sango reached for her kimono.

"I love you too, Miroku." Sango murmured as she finished dressing. The lovers stood and embraced each other, then began to seek a way out of the room just as a crash filled the air and one wall exploded, revealing Inuyasha and Kagome standing there, Inuyasha holding Tetsuiga.

"Were we interrupting something?" Kagome asked, taking in their rather ruffled appearances.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: I know you all want the Inuyasha/Kagome lemon, and it's coming, I promise. I've got plans for this story, and I intend to keep to them. I shall update as soon as I can. Read and Review as always.**

"Let's go find Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha said as they started into the depths of the small village. As they walked, Inuyasha once more felt a small bit of tiredness pulling at the corners of his eyes. He found his Youkai pushing forward, wanting to break free, and stopped walking, fighting for control.

Kagome looked over at him as he stopped, head bowed and his hand clenched so tightly around Tetsuiga that she could see the veins in his hand. "Inuyasha?" She asked warily, and suddenly, he reached out and drew her into a tight embrace, his chin resting on her shoulder. Surprised, she returned the embrace, able to feel his heart pounding as he fought the Youkai. After a few minutes, his grip loosened and he released her.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said quietly, taking a step back. "Just...Stay near me, all right?" He lifted his gaze to Kagome's, who smiled and nodded, taking his wrist and leading him through the village, the overwhelming desire to turn and kiss Inuyasha growing stronger as they neared the largest building, where they realized Hideo must be hiding.

Inuyasha could smell the lust growing in Kagome, but said nothing, for it was bubbling inside him as well. It reached a point where his arousal caused him to stop walking, but before he could warn Kagome, she was speaking.

"Shippo!" The small fox demon emerged from the large building, his eyes entirely white. Kagome had rushed towards him, but suddenly stopped, sensing the change in him.

Glad for the distraction, Inuyasha trotted forward to draw even with Kagome as Kirara appeared next to Shippo and the pair walked down the steps of the building, standing on either side of Kagome and Inuyasha as Hideo appeared in front of them.

"You should run now, my greatest desire is to kill you, and you probably don't want that to happen." Inuyasha growled, moving towards the demon, who lifted one midnight-blue hand and froze Inuyasha in place. Inuyasha shivered with fury, finding his body paralyzed once more. Kagome watched Shippo and Kirara warily, looking over at Hideo, who to her, was a pale shade of purple.

"Humans...They need to look deeper. I'd expect better from a half-demon, even one as weak as yourself." Hideo growled, stopping a foot in front of Inuyasha. "You want to kill me, yes, but only so you don't hurt Kagome again." He tilted his head to one side. "I'm afraid your demon half wants to claim her as your mate. To prevent you from becoming distracted and let you focus on yourself." Hideo flung his hand back and Inuyasha's sword flew from his hand, sinking into the dirt several yards away.

"Your desires shall be granted, Hanyou." Hideo whispered. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, and he turned towards Kagome, who tensed.

"Not again..." She whispered. Inuyasha pounced forward, pinning her to the ground, wrists by her head. He leaned over her as though to kiss her, then smiled, eyes briefly reverting to hazel.

"It's ok, Kagome." He murmured, so Hideo couldn't hear. "It's me." Kagome nearly cried out in relief, but restrained herself. Inuyasha's eyes flicked back to red, but he suddenly stood and walked back to where his Tetsuiga was implanted in the ground.

"What are you doing?" Hideo snarled. "She's right there! There's nothing stopping you!" He took several steps back as Inuyasha advanced towards him, lifting Tetsuiga. He brought it down in one powerful stroke, the Windscar swirling around it's blade and flying towards Hideo, flinging him against the side of a building.

"There's one thing you don't understand." Inuyasha growled, springing forward and placing one foot on Hideo's chest, keeping him pinned to the earth. "As long as Kagome is with me, I will never stop loving her." He slammed the sword down through Hideo's abdomen, and a ripple of rainbow colors exploded from inside him, filtering through the sky along with hundreds of different scents.

Inuyasha was thrown back into a tree, while Shippo and Kirara shook their heads, eyes reverting to their normal color. "What happened?" Shippo asked curiously, watching as Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side.

"Are you ok?" She asked, kneeling by him as he sat up, smirking slightly.

"Sure I am." He said simply, and stood, but Kagome remained kneeling. Puzzled, he plopped back down onto the ground beside her.

"Was that true?" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Which part?"

"That your Youkai wants to take me as your mate...And that you will never stop loving me?" Kagome's gaze was aimed towards the ground, but the silence stretched for so long that she looked up to prod Inuyasha's answer.

"Yes, Kagome. It's all true." Kagome stiffened slightly, unsure of what that meant. "Wait," Inuyasha said, taking her hands in his own and speaking in a soft tone she wasn't used to. "I'm not going to push you, Kagome. When you want to be my mate, I will take you, but not before."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha," She started to speak, but Inuyasha placed one finger on her lips. He could tell from her scent that she was in heat, still altered by the lust Hideo had brought out in her. She couldn't make the decision now.

"Besides," Inuyasha added, pulling Kagome to her feet. "We have to wait until a new moon, or else I'll be too possessive."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can't possibly get any more jealous."

Inuyasha glared at her. "You don't understand. When a demon takes a mate, they get an alpha conplex...If we coupled for the first time on any night other than the new moon, then you'll become a Hanyou as well, and my Youkai will want to own you. You would be a possession, not the woman I love. I wouldn't want that."

Kagome looked at him, slightly puzzled as she took in all this information, then finally leaned forward and kissed him lightly, her lips brushing against his, then she pulled away. Inuyasha stared at her, then kissed her back, but it was longer, and after a few moments, their tongues collided, neither of them wanting to give the other control. The fight for dominance lasted so long that they were forced to come up for air, and as Inuyasha leaned forward again, Kagome placed one hand on his chest.

"Miroku and Sango, remember?" She said. He smirked sheepishly, then nodded. "Right." He said, and they began walking through the village, Kirara and Shippo on either side of them. Kirara was the same, but Shippo appeared extremely embarrassed, having just witnessed Kagome and Inuyasha: Makeout session.

Kagome walked very close to Inuyasha, so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. A shiver ran through her, and her hand brushed his. His fingers entangled hers and pulled her hand into his, almost without thinking. Surprised at first, Kagome smiled after a few moments as the pair reached a building without any windows and no door.

"I think they're inside." Kagome said carefully. Inuyasha trotted forward, but was stopped by a barrier.

"I got it." Inuyasha said, lifting the now red Tetsuiga and slicing through the barrier, but he overcharged it, and the blast carried all the way through to the wall of the building itself, imploding the closest wall, where they saw Miroku and Sango standing very close together, looking thoroughly startled.

"Were we interrupting something?" Kagome asked, smiling to herself as she saw them. Sango and Miroku answered 'no' at the same time, but when they walked from the building, Miroku draped one arm around Sango's waist, and Sango rested her head against his shoulder.

"Did they...?" Inuyasha asked, returning to Kagome's side. She was still smiling.

"Yeah, I think so." She said quietly, lacing her arm through Inuyasha's. He took her hand instinctively, and they followed after Miroku and Sango.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: I'm so evil, I know, this chapter is so short. It's just to tide you over until the next one, where the long-awaited Inuyasha Kagome lemo will take place. R and R!**

Inuyasha sat with his back against a rock, arms folded and in his lap as he watched the others sleeping. The fire had died to the point where it was merely glowing embers, but he didn't see the point in stoking it back to the roaring blaze it had been only moments ago. He knew only a force of great power could perish light and warmth so quickly, yet puzzlement clouded his face, as he sensed no evil aura.

Not even Sango or Miroku were awakened, as they usually were when a demon approached, and Inuyasha grew so restless that he ended up standing, looking back at Kagome briefly before turning and walking into the trees.

"Inuyasha." His name whispered through the branches and foliage above him, and Inuyasha instinctively grasped Tetsuiga, a frown crossing his face as a familiar scent wafting to him.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said softly, slowing as he reached a small brook where the group had gathered earlier to get water. His eyes grew softer as he saw the priestess standing by the edge of the brook, head held high.

"I have returned, to tell you that I have regained enough strength to once more pursue Naraku." Kikyo started forward, pausing only when she was directly in front of Inuyasha. "When I have killed him, we will both be free." She took one more step forward, their torso's brushing.

Inuyasha hesitated. "Kikyo-I-..."

Kikyo smiled faintly. "I have missed you Inuyasha...Once Naraku is dead, we can be together again, can't we?" She whispered, lips inches from Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha started to step back, heart torn in two. When Kikyo's lips met his, he felt all his old feelings for her flare up, and failed to see the pair of eyes watching from the trees. Slowly, he slid his arms around Kikyo's waist, then an arrow whizzed through the air and into Kikyo's side, carrying all the way through to a tree.

"That wasn't her, Inuyasha." A voice said from the direction the arrow had come from. The voice sounded choked, as though laced in tears. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing there stonily, bow held in her hands. "I can't believe you couldn't tell. That was an echo of her spirit," She pointed to a piece of white fabric, stained with Kikyo's blood. "You prefer her, over me, don't you?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, so soft he could barely hear it.

"She's right, you know, Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice drifted down from the tree overhead. "I wanted to see..." She dropped down near him, not having heard Kagome's question. "Do not pursue Naraku, this is not your battle." She said bitterly, turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but saw nothing on her face other than stony acceptance. He turned and bolted after Kikyo. "Wait!" He caught her arm, and she looked back at him, surprised. "Did you mean that? What your incarnation said? About us?"

Kikyo frowned. "Of course not. I thought perhaps with that sort of distraction, you wouldn't want to pursue Naraku. It is good that you have Kagome." She said, starting to turn away again. He held her arm tightly.

"You mean, you don't love me?" He couldn't help himself.

She looked at him with a pitying gaze. "No, Inuyasha. But I think Kagome does." She removed his hand gently from her arm. "You better return, lest you lose her as well. You have a chance for happiness, with her." She vanished in a swirl of light, soul collectors all around her.

Inuyasha returned to the clearing by the brook, and saw Kagome standing with her arms folded, gazing at the water.

"Inuyasha, I can't deal with this." She said softly. "I love you, but as long as you continue to go after Kikyo, I can't be with you."

Inuyasha approached her, starting to lay one hand on her shoulder. "Kagome..."

Kagome shrugged away his hand, turning to face him furiously. "No, Inuyasha!" She snarled. "I need an answer now. Who are you going to choose? Me or Kikyo?"

Inuyasha frowned. "That's not fair, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "Maybe not, but it's fitting right now. Who are you going to choose? You can't have us both."

Inuyasha opened his mouth as though to speak, but could find no words.

Kagome nodded. "I thought so." She said softly, and started to turn away.

"_You have a chance for happiness with her..." _Kikyo's words came back to him, and he darted forward, taking Kagome around the waist and pulling her close.

"From this moment on, I choose you." He whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away, Kagome still looked distrusting. "I have longed for Kikyo, for so long. I thought nothing would stop me from giving up on her, no force on earth. But the thought of losing you is an even stronger fear."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. For a moment, they stood locked in an embrace, then slowly, Kagome pulled back and brushed her lips against his. Inuyasha swept her into his arms and turned, accidently shoving her back into a tree as passion began flaring in both of them. Neither noticed, even when Kagome's back was flat against the tree trunk and their hands began roaming.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice almost came out as a whine as Inuyasha pulled away.

"It's not the new moon Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

"What if I want to become a Hanyou?" Kagome said sharply, kissing Inuyasha again softly, almost trying to entice him back into their embrace.

Inuyasha smiled. "If you ever bear me a child, you will become a Hanyou. But that is different." He said, pulling her close. "The new moon is tomorrow, can you wait that long?" He whispered.

Kagome looked up at him. "I think you're worth it." She murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: This is it! The first IK lemon. Not much plot advancement, that will be coming next chapter. But for this one, enjoy the lemon. **

The firelight had already begun to dim, even though they had set it up merely an hour before. Sango and Miroku sat in front of a large tree, both asleep. Sango's head rested on Miroku's chest, while his arms were protectively around her, staff leaning against his shoulder. Kagome slept at the base of the tree where Inuyasha was supposed to be keeping watch, and yet, it was obvious by the hanyou's closed eyes that he was asleep.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha murmured, flinched as his eyes fluttered behind closed lids.

_He saw the gentle rippling of a pool of water, reflecting the scene above it though the water was a perfect mirror, every detail untainted. Then blood began to seep into it, clouding it's surface and causing darkness to taint the glasslike water. A splash caused him to flinch, and he saw Kikyo wading into the water, her bare shoulders and back coated in demon blood. Her arms and hands shook as she fought to rid her skin of the stench and color of it, and Inuyasha frowned as he saw a single tear fall into the water. _

_Jumping down from the tree, he walked over to Kikyo, resting one hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, entirely nude, although it didn't seem to matter to either of them. Inuyasha pulled her forward into a warm embrace. _

"_This is all I am, Inuyasha." Kikyo's words echoed to him. "I can never be a normal woman, no one is capable of loving me...I am as bad as those I murder."_

_Inuyasha's grip on her tightened. "Kikyo, I love you." He whispered. She suddenly grew cold, her body clammy as though she was a corpse. She looked up at him, but it was not Kikyo in his arms, it was Kagome._

"_No, Inuyasha. You never loved me." She said coldly, eyes blazing with cold fury. Suddenly, Inuyasha wasn't sure wether it was Kagome or Kikyo standing before him. They both seemed to have fused together. _

"_That's not true!" Inuyasha shouted. "I do love you, Kagome!"_

"_Liar!" Suddenly, a bow and arrow was held in Kagome's hands, and yet it was Kikyo who drew back the bowstring. "I trusted you!" Kikyo cried, while at the same time, Kagome released the arrow, and it flew towards Inuyasha, pinning him to the sacred tree. He watched as Kikyo and Kagome sank to the ground._

"_I do love you, Kagome." Inuyasha thought helplessly as death pulled at his soul, then suddenly he sat bolt upright._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, nearly falling from the tree as he sprang back into consciousness. Cold sweat covered his forehead, and he dropped to the ground, shaken by his dream. He knelt by Kagome, pulling her into his arms as the first lights of day began to poke over the horizon.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured, confused as she awoke, cheek resting on the fabric of his kimono. "Are you all right?" She pulled away, looking at his face, his downcast hazel eyes. She had never noticed before, but he seemed so vulnerable at times. 'He can be more insecure than I am...' She thought suddenly.

"I just..." Inuyasha hesitated, flicking his gaze up to meet Kagome's. "You know that I love you, right?" He said quietly.

Kagome frowned. "Yes..." She said softly. "But sometimes I think it's no where near the amount that you love Kikyo."

Inuyasha nearly knocked the wind out of Kagome as he hugged her once more. "I did love Kikyo...I told you I cannot just make my feelings go away. But I love you in a different way...I feel a need to protect Kikyo, she has nearly turned into my sister...That is the way I love her. I love you as my lover, my best friend, my mate." He said all of this directly into her ear, then kissed her forehead very softly. "Do you doubt me, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and rested her head in the hollow of his neck. "Not any more, Inuyasha." She said quietly.

Sango began stirring, and smiled as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "Morning, you guys." She said mildly, yawning as she began to straighten. Miroku's eyes remained closed, but his hand drifted to Sango's butt. There was a loud SMACK and Miroku twitched.

"OH COME ON!!!" He said irritably. Sango simply glared at him.

"Don't you have any sentiment, Monk?" Sango snapped.

Kagome shook her head. "Some things never change." She said quietly, but Inuyasha took her hand gently in his.

"Some things change." He murmured, kissing her softly on the lips and standing. Shippo was back at Kaede's village, still not entirely recovered from Hideo's spell. Kirara was likewise affected, so Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha had set out to find Kohaku on their own.

Once Hideo had been killed, several humans had emerged from the building in the center of the village, each one having been under Hideo's spell. One, an old man named Goro, had told Sango of a young boy with a rather unusual weapon who had called himself Kohaku. After helping the villagers salvage what was left of their buildings and homes, Inuyasha and the others had started traveling in the direction Goro had said Kohaku was planning on going.

Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara's back, and Kagome onto Inuyasha's, Shippo resting on her shoulder. The firecat sprang into the air, running over the clouds with Inuyasha beneath her, springing from tree to tree, a blur of red in the endless green of the forest. As they ran, Inuyasha became aware that something was wrong.

"That's Kohaku's jewel shard...It must be, it isn't big enough to be Naraku's." Kagome whispered into his ear, her breath light on his skin.

Inuyasha nodded. "But there are demons everywhere. At least half a dozen. It seems they all want to get this last shard." He said, slowing. Kirara landed just in front of him, growling, ivory fangs bared. "They're all lower level demons. It's strange..." Inuyasha said. He had drawn Tetsuiga, and Kagome now stood by his side.

The ground bulged in front of the group in six places, then six identical birds sprang from the earth, all pure white and all with the same flaming wings. They were altered, tainted with an powerful miasma, their white flaming wings seeping black poison. Sango had pulled her mask on over her face immediately, but Miroku, having been too slow, had fallen to the ground. The six birds wheeled around and sped off into the distance.

"Stay with Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted to Sango. The demon slayer nodded and knelt by Miroku, Kirara reverting to her usual form with a small mew. Kagome grasped Inuyasha's sleeve tightly.

"I'm going with you." She said, and he looked at her. She was surprised to see him nod.

"All right." She climbed onto his back and he took off running, still holding Tetsuiga. He caught up to the flock of white birds, then lifted his sword into the air and brought it down in a powerful stroke.

"Backlash Wave!" He shouted as the bird's white fire swirled around in the air, then flung itself back towards them, extinguishing them in puffs of smoke. He landed, and Kagome hopped to the ground, puzzled.

"That was..."

"Easy." Inuyasha finished for her, frowning as he sheathed Tetsuiga.

"Do you think it was a trap?" Kagome asked quietly, voice scarcely above a whisper as she looked around. Several moments passed, nothing.

"I assumed so...But something would have happened by now." Inuyasha muttered. He turned and gazed towards the horizon, and a small smile crossed his lips. His entire body glowed faintly, and his hair began to darken, ears sliding down the sides of his head, claws shortening into nail beds.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, looking at the Hanyou with curiosity. His eyes flickered to her, and his grin widened.

"The night of the new moon has begun, Kagome." He said, lowering his head and kissing her softly on the lips, letting the full implications of his words sink in. Then he paused. If she had changed her mind...

But apparently she hadn't, for she returned the kiss fully, arms sliding around his neck. Heat flowered in both of them, passion rising and filling their blood. Inuyasha slid his tongue gently against Kagome's bottom lip, and she parted her lips to allow him entrance. Their tongues collided in a clash of heat which consumed their mouths and bodies.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whined against his lips as he pushed her back against a tree, one hand placed against her cheek, which was warm in contrast to his cool palm, and the other around the base of her neck. Kagome surprised him then, her right hand tracing down to the base of his upper kimono, fingers moving up his toned stomach, then she very gently scraped her nails across his chest, causing him to growl slightly as the blood rushed south of the border, hardening his member.

Kagome blushed as she felt his erection press against her thigh, then removed her hand from his kimono, wondering if she had gone too far. But Inuyasha pulled off the upper part of his kimono, laying the robe of the fire rat down on the ground and laying Kagome down upon it. He hovered over her, long black hair framing his face as he ran his fingers through that of his soon-to-be lover's.

Kagome's eyes traveled down his muscles, followed by her warm palms, sending a shiver through Inuyasha's body. Her gaze moved then to his crotch; she couldn't help it, staring at the tent which had formed in the robe of the fire rat. She pulled at the ties which held up his pants, sliding them down until his member was exposed. Her blush deepened as she took in it's length, knowing that the first time would be painful. And he was so big...Her worry was soon forgotten as Inuyasha leaned down once more, claiming her mouth in another passionate kiss, tongues colliding as he pulled away her skirt, along with her panties, followed shortly by her shirt, revealing some sort of white under cloth over her chest.

Slightly puzzled, Inuyasha was unsure of how to proceed until he found a clasp in the back of the under cloth. He pulled it away from her skin, eyes moving to her flawless breasts. Kagome shifted beneath him, looking uncomfortable as she lay fully exposed under Inuyasha's gaze. But he smiled. "You are beautiful, Kagome." He murmured, kissing her again, pulling her naked self against his. He held her for several moments, their lips pressed against each other. He was painfully aware of his throbbing erection, but the thought of the woman he held was enough to make him forget.

Then he positioned himself over her entrance, his palm held around his shaft as his head brushed the outside of her womanhood. Inuyasha pulled his face an inch away from Kagome's, supporting his weight on his free hand. There was a brief moment when their eyes were simply locked on each other, then he eased his head into her slowly at first, then pausing as he reached her virgin barrier.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, both hands now by Kagome's face.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome murmured, then Inuyasha plunged his entire length into Kagome's womanhood. Kagome let out a cry of pain, and Inuyasha stroked her cheek gently, his heart torn as he saw the pain on her face, her eyes closed. After only a few moments, the pain subsided, and Kagome lifted her hips, bucking slightly to give him permission. Inuyasha smiled and pulled almost all the way out, then slammed against Kagome's clit, sending a ripple of pleasure through the priestess.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned, back arching as he repeated the maneuver, driving back into the warmth of Kagome. Every moment inside her was endless pleasure, and as they began thrusting their hips together, finding a rhythm that seemed to fill both of them. A liquid heat began filling both of them, and as Inuyasha began thrusting harder and faster against Kagome's clit, he felt himself getting closer to a climax. He held himself back, feeling Kagome drawing close as well.

"Kagome." Inuyasha panted his lover's name, seeing the sweat on her face, neck and chest, a drip running between her breasts. He lowered his head, licking it off and kissing her once more, then they both reached their orgasms at the same moment. Heat exploded from inside both of them, and filled their entire bodies with liquid pleasure. Time seemed to stop for Inuyasha as he looked down at the beautiful woman who lay beneath him. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back, entire body rigid as the pleasure and heat pulsed through her body. She let out a cry, then her muscles relaxed, and Inuyasha lowered himself slowly next to her.

Kagome was breathing heavily, as was Inuyasha, and he kissed her gently on the lips, pulling the outer robe of his kimono over both of them, drawing his lover into his arms. "Inuyasha." Kagome murmured, resting her forehead against Inuyasha's warm chest. He pressed his chin onto the top of her head as Kagome traced a strand of Inuyasha's temporarily black hair.

"Who sent the birds then, I wonder?" Inuyasha said, frowning as he stroked Kagome's hair.

Kagome looked up towards the sky. "I think it was Kikyo's way of saying goodbye; Her blessing." She said softly.

Inuyasha looked down at his lover, for they were not yet mates, but his concern was futile, for her face held no resentment or bitterness. Her face was calm, happy.

Kagome's gaze flickered up to Inuyasha, and she smiled faintly, the look of pure peace and happiness on his face alien to her. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, looking up at the stars as she drifted into sleep.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry, but things have been really crazy for me lately, and I've just started thinking about starting a new fanfiction with Sasuke and Gaara. So I'll be letting this one go. I may come back to it, but I'm not sure. Terribly sorry.

Spar


	10. Chapter 9

Author: I've decided to pick this up again. Hopefully someone will keep reading. It's been so long that I've forgotten how to spell some stuff. Be thankful for all those Inu AMV's. They're what inspire me.

Inuyasha's hazel eyes remained open even as Kagome fell deep into a deep sleep. Her black hair surrounded her head in a halo lit by the fading moonlight. Inuyasha lifted one hand and stroked her cheek gently, then watched his nails elongating. He glanced up at the sky as it turned from black to purple, then to gray. His hair rippled, white streaming down it's length as his ears slid up to the top of his head. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

He stood and retrieved his pants, pulling them on and straightening. It was then that he looked back at Kagome and saw her watching him, propped on one arm. He went over to her and sat at her side. She wrapped herself in the top of his kimono. "I love you, Kagome." Inuaysha whispered. Kagome moved over and leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his cheek against hers.

Kagome sighed softly. She had waited so long to hear him say that, and now, it seemed as if she couldn't live without those words. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

He was reluctant to answer. They were in a state of pure bliss, surrounded in a comfortable silence. But he did respond, eyes closed. "Yes?"

"Do I…smell different?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, eyes suddenly open. He blinked. "You're not pregnant," He said, then realized a moment later how blunt his words had been. She looked crestfallen, so he hugged her tighter. "You can't be when I'm in my human form." He added.

She seemed satisfied with that and nodded. "We should probably get back." She said after a few moments.

Inuyasha was reluctant to get up, but knew she was right. There were bigger things happening than just the two of them. He forced himself to his feet and Kagome finished dressing herself. Inuyasha pulled the rest of his clothes on somewhat reluctantly, then sheathed Tetsuiga at his hip. As Kagome brushed herself off, he felt a sudden urge rise inside him and reached out. One arm went around her waist, the other was at her hip. He pulled her close to him, and she blinked in surprise.

Feeling her breasts pressed against his chest, Inuyasha's yukai surged to the surface and he kissed her. She didn't fight it, but could immediately sense the change in him. He was more animal, more primal, following lust rather than love.

Inuyasha bit down on her lip, and she let out a tiny eep of surprise. He pulled away, looking embarrassed. "Sorry." He muttered, and she blushed for reasons she wasn't sure of as they walked back through the trees. Uncertainly, Kagome brushed her hand against his. His fingers wrapped around hers and she smiled faintly.

The sun was high in the sky when Inuyasha and Kagome reached the camp again. Inuyasha stopped cold upon seeing Miroku and Sango. There was nothing unusual about their appearance. Sango was sharpening the edge of Hiraikotsu and Miroku was leaning against a tree. Kagome released Inuyasha's hand in puzzlement. He sprang forward, landing directly in front of Sango. Crouching down to her level with their noses an inch apart, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you guys have sex?" He asked suddenly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided. She was about to sit him but he glared at her.

"I-we…" Sango stammered, blushing furiously and looking down, avoiding Inuyasha's scrutiny.

"Yeah, we did." Miroku spoke from the other side of the camp. He had stepped forward and rested one comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. She looked up at him with a small smile. "Why?"

Inuyasha blinked then straightened. "She's pregnant." He said, still as blunt as ever, pointing at Sango.

Sango's eyes widened and Kagome let out an excited squeal, running to embrace her friend. Miroku's gaze softened. When Kagome released Sango, he took her gently into his arms.

"She smelled different." Inuyasha said softly in answer to Kagome's inquiring gaze. She smiled faintly.

For the next month, they followed leads relating to Kohaku's wherabouts. But every hint turned into nothing. They returned after two more new moons to Kaede's village and stopped to rest. Kagome confessed that she should go home soon anyway. It seemed like a good time to rest.

While Kagome was packing up her things, she looked up at Sango, who was sitting with her back against the wall of the hut. Sango's stomach had just barely started to swell, showing the first stages of pregnancy. Kagome couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Nearly every night she and Inuyasha had made love, but still, she had been unable to conceive.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango asked quietly.

"I just…I wonder if there's a specific reason I can't bear Inuyasha a son." Kagome whispered, a single tear falling from her eyes. She folded her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest. Sango frowned and moved to Kagome's side.

"It just takes time," Sango said gently, draping one arm around her friend's shoulder. Although she wasn't entirely sure. It had been three months…

Kagome sighed, then smiled sadly. "I think it will do good for me to go home for a while." She said with forced lightness. She stood and shouldered her backpack then left, jumping into the well in a burst of blue light.

Kagome sat on her bed, legs folded, then fell back upon the blankets, staring up at the ceiling. Sango's words had been reassuring, but she knew that Sango hadn't been entirely positive. Sango and Miroku had conceived a child on their second try. Kagome rolled onto her stomach and propped her chin on her hands.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be that she had Inuyasha's child. Maybe that privelege should have been Kikyo's. Kagome shook her head violently, sitting up. No. She refused to even let that thought cross her mind. She refused to picture them together. Not knowing about Kikyo telling Inuyasha to go with Kagome, she still thought, in some small part of her mind, that he might someday go back to Kikyo.

But she couldn't think about that. If she did, she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else. Besides, he had never slept with Kikyo. That had to mean something.

"Hey, Kagome." A voice from her doorway startled her and she jumped, looking to see Inuyasha standing there, arms folded. "Sango told me I should come see you about something." He jumped onto her bed beside her, crouching like a dog, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the resemblence.

"It's nothing." She said quietly. Inuyasha stared.

"Really?" He sounded skeptical, and the way he was staring bluntly into her face made her feel uncomfortable.

"No, not really." She admitted, avoiding his gaze. "I'm just wondering why I haven't been able to get pregnant."

Inuyasha blinked and settled back against the wall. "Oh." He replied quietly. "I don't know."

Silence spread over both of them for so long that Kagome cleared her throat to break it. "It's probably nothing." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. The thought hadn't really occurred to him that they were having trouble. "It can be hard for a human to accept a hanyou's seed…" He said finally after several minutes. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, comforted. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go change. Mom and Sato should be home soon, want to stay here for a while?" She asked him. He shrugged, then stood and walked downstairs. Kagome took that as a yes and rid herself of her uniform, tossing it into a corner of her room and pulling on a blue sweater and skirt. She ran her hand through her hair in a fruitless attempt to manage it, then went downstairs to keep Inuyasha company.


End file.
